


Reunited Once More

by Bronx



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Lost Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronx/pseuds/Bronx
Summary: Christmas Fic Exchange 2020 <3
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Reunited Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soronya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/gifts).



> For you Maf, you awesome bean! Hope you enjoy <3

Richard hadn’t been back in Germany in twenty years. During the days of  DDR he’d constantly wished to be elsewhere, and when the wall did come down, he couldn’t resist leaving. The first few years he’d gone back and forth, having apartments in both New York and Berlin. But over time, the visits to his home country became fewer and fewer – and before long, Richard sold his apartment in East Berlin and moved permanently to the states. 

He felt so at home in the huge bustling city, to the point where he didn’t even miss Germany at all. Or, well... At times, he found himself missing a few of his old friends. Richard couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of them. How he and  Till had been stealing chickens – and that one time that they managed to get a cow into his old beat-up car. Or when they’d both met Flake the first time, all three high off their fucking asses and finding themselves in an overgrown field with some band playing. They’d all been too gone to even listen to the music, but it felt right to have it playing in the background. 

And then, there’d been Heiko. Richard really regretted losing contact with the man, finding himself at times longing for what they had. It had been mostly weed, sex and playing guitar between those two, but it had been... perfect. At least while it lasted. When Richard had gotten himself a place on the other side of the earth, Heiko had started drifting away too, finding other people to spend time with, along with forming a band. It hadn’t been too bad at the time since the two of them had been busy, but Richard could wish these days he had done more to not lose his friend.

The guitarist was ripped from his thoughts when his taxi reached its destination, stopping outside the hotel he’d chosen before coming here. After paying the cab driver, he got out of the taxi and got his luggage, and now he was standing in a city where he hadn’t been in over twenty years. Home, but not quite. Berlin. 

The wind was incredibly cold, reminding him that weather here was a lot more frigid than in New York. There were even small snowflakes in the wind, catching slightly on his eyelashes, but melting quickly. The ones landing on the ground didn’t fare any better. Still, the small flakes along with the lavish Christmas decorations that were hung around the city served to create something beautiful. It was truly heading towards Christmas. 

Richard didn’t quite know what had made him want to celebrate it this year in his old hometown, but when November had come rolling around, the idea had struck him and refused to leave. It wasn’t like he had something tying him to the states right now – he was out of work over the holidays either way, and if he was being honest – he was quite lonely. He, who’d always wished for a family, had just never gotten that far. The right person hadn’t come along just yet and it was very difficult to build a family without a partner. 

He pushed his thoughts aside then, and with the luggage in his hand, walked into the lobby of the hotel. This place had definitely been improved upon since he last saw it, along with the rest of the  neighbourhood . It was nice to see that it was going in that direction. 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes in his room, Richard then decided to head out into town. It was already dark outside, even though it was only around four in the afternoon. But it felt okay, because the darkness made all the festive lights pop all the more, creating something beautiful. The guitarist decided to just take a walk, taking all the changes in. It was still good old Berlin, but very much improved. Even though he hadn’t missed the city, Richard felt now that he might have to start visiting again. It felt oddly like home, even though it had been so long. 

He walked up and down the various streets, taking in the atmosphere and smiling at his old memories. Even though the city had changed in twenty years, Richard still found his way around it like the back of his hand, smiling at the memories he’d almost forgotten but were now resurrected. 

Richard even found his old  favourite bar again. 

He smiled as he saw the familiar signs on the building, walking up to it and looking at it for a moment. Even though Berlin had changed, the small club seemed to have stayed mostly the same. Richard fondly remembered how he’d started his musical career in places like this, including this one. Hadn’t it been for this place, he didn’t know if he’d have Emigrate today, or if the band had been as successful as it was. He couldn’t help but to chuckle to himself when he thought of the difference between this place and the  places he’d tour now. 

Then, he spotted a poster sitting beside the door, telling him about a live gig, tomorrow.  Well that was certainly interesting! Richard would love to visit the place again and listen to some live music, just like way back when. He wasn’t familiar with the band, but that didn’t matter as much. 

+++

Paul finished packing up the car. It was big enough to fit all of his and Flake’s stuff in, if they put the backseat down, but it was still like a game of Tetris. The guitarist had even hummed the familiar tune as they packed, much to the keyboardists dismay. It had been fine at first, but when the song looped for the tenth time, it was not as fun anymore. Still, Paul had been feeling happy and a little  mischievous so even though Flake had asked him to stop, the smaller man had simply grinned and hummed a little louder. 

But then, finally all their instruments were packed, and the two set out to the small bar in the middle of Berlin that they were supposed to play in that night.

The two of them still had regular jobs, even though music was their true passion and the two of them secretly wished to be doing this fulltime. Paul had been somewhat lucky though, able to work in a music store selling instruments and giving lessons. Flake had instead ended up in an office, and though it wasn’t like the job was feeling like it would kill him, he still preferred to work with music. At least they did have their band, Feeling B. They weren’t big, but they were well-known enough to get a fair  amount of gigs in their scene. 

The two of them arrived by the bar before the rest of their band, but the owner was already there and opened the door for them to start loading in. They really liked this bar, both because the owner and staff were really nice, but also because of all the memories they’d created while playing here. Paul packed his stuff in absentmindedly, while thinking of them playing their music in there as young kids. 

Well, he was absentminded until he tripped over one of Flakes cords, which he was busy pulling across the stage to various places, so much that he almost fell. The keyboardist didn’t say anything, but Paul knew what the man was thinking merely from the look he got. Maybe now wasn’t the proper time to have your head elsewhere, so the guitarist made sure to get his head in the game and rig their stage properly, and without any injuries on the way. He usually managed with that last part on stage later on when they played anyway. Flake told him that he was too wild, but he wouldn’t want to have it any other way. 

Eventually the rest of their band showed up, they finished rigging up, and before they all knew it, they were in the middle of their gig. The owner had been in an unusually good mood as he sent them up on stage, talking about some big musician being in the house tonight. Not that they recognized either the band name Emigrate, but they were still happy, both for the owner and themselves. It was always fun to play for people who were in the business. 

+++

Richard found his way through the mess of people inside the small pub, aiming for the bar. The owner had recognized him through Emigrate, but the guitarist doubted that he’d remember the small skinny boy with dreads from thirty years ago. He’d definitely changed up his looks since then. Still, the atmosphere in the small club definitely served to make him feel like he was twenty once more. He really liked it. 

He finally made it to the bar through the thick mass of people – apparently this band was very well liked – and ordered a drink for himself. Richard felt it would be nice to sit back by the bar for a while, so he placed himself on one of the bar stools and looked around, waiting patiently for the band to enter the stage. 

When they did enter the stage, Richard did get a very pleasant surprise. He was pretty sure he recognized several of the members, but one stood out a little extra to him. On the left side of the stage, stood Heiko. Richard couldn’t really help but to smile upon seeing his old friend again. He looked good. The man had aged a bit, they both had, but  Reesh just thought he looked as good as he did the last  time they saw  each other . 

Richard enjoyed their entire set sitting at the bar, feeling too comfy to get up, but  also he could see the band very well from here and that was what mattered. He watched them all play, but he couldn’t help it when his eyes moved more often to Heiko. He still found the other guitarist very much attractive – perhaps even more so now than before. 

+++

Paul found himself enjoying the gig tremendously. Was there anything better than being on stage, playing the music you wrote, together with your friends? Paul couldn’t think of anything that was. 

Though, it felt like someone was watching him. Well, a lot of people were watching him, but somehow it felt like there was one special set of eyes on him, and he couldn’t figure out who they belonged to, or where the person sat. Paul tried his best to sweep the crowd to figure it out, but as he still had to focus on the music most of all, it took almost the entire set until he found the man. 

He sat at the very back, wearing a black button up and a pair of black jeans, leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand. But the dim lights in the club plus being somewhat blinded by the lights shining onto the stage made it difficult to make out much else. Still, Paul couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something very familiar with the man. Maybe it was the musician the owner had talked about, and Paul just knew him from the music without even knowing? He really didn’t know. Maybe he’d go to the bar after they were done and try to find the man. 

The set ended soon enough, Paul having fun until the very last second, even though he couldn’t stop thinking about the man by the bar. The band finished up, and since they’d been promised to pack down tomorrow, they didn’t have to bother with rigging down right now. Paul was very thankful for that right now, since he wanted to grab a drink and talk to the people in the crowd. He really liked to meet new people and talk to them for a while. 

But first, Paul felt he needed to solve the mystery of the man by the bar. Who was he, and why was he looking at Paul like that? 

Paul made his way through the crowd, getting stopped once in a while by people wanting to talk to him about the gig. He happily did so, even though his mind still was curious on the man. It took a good half hour and several nice conversations for Paul to reach the bar, but when he did, he didn’t see the man in black shirt anywhere. He’d been too slow. Maybe he already left. 

But upon feeling a hand upon his shoulder, Paul turned around and came face to face with... him. He looked even more familiar now. 

‘’Hi there Heiko...’’ 

The man smiled at him, and Paul had to take a moment to take his features in. But those sparkling blue eyes could only belong to one man, and one man only. 

‘’Holy shit...  _ Sven?’’  _

The two met in a hug, both of them smiling widely. They’d been apart for over twenty years, but now that they met, it felt like they’d never even been apart. 

Following the hug, Richard took Paul by the man's shoulders, looking him over. ‘’You look as good as twenty years ago’’ the younger man stated, his eyes still sparkling happily. Paul couldn’t help but to return the smile, happy at the compliment. ‘’You look even better than back then’’ Paul laughed, thinking back to how scruffy his friend had looked back in the day. 

The two sat down by the bar, talking happily to each other for a very long while. They had a lot to catch up on, including both of them changing their names. It was an unusual feel to call their friend something else, but it didn’t take long to fall in place. Paul told Richard how Berlin had been, what he’d missed throughout the years, his recent divorce and how Feeling B had become a popular band in Berlin. Richard felt he could listen for hours upon hours, but then Paul wanted him to talk about what he’d been doing the last two decades, so he indulged the man. He’d mostly been working, to be honest, but it had paid off. Richard had a very successful studio in NYC, where he lived, and alongside that, Emigrate, which he’d start a new tour with next year. It was all very exciting, and he expressed how he was very lucky that he was living his dream. 

Apparently, they were talking for so long that the bar eventually began closing, and since neither of them wanted to end the night just yet, Paul agreed to follow Richard to his hotel room. 

‘’Here we are’’ Richard smiled, pulling the key card out of his coat and unlocking the door, letting Paul in first before he went inside too. He watched Paul sit down on the bed after kicking his shoes and taking his winter coat off, and Richard followed, doing the same, but not before fetching two small bottles of wine from the mini-fridge. As he sat down, he handed one of them to Paul, who thanked him with a bright smile. 

‘’I don’t have any glasses, so we’ll just have to pretend we’re young idiots again’’ 

They both at Richards remarks, their conversation sliding into reminiscing about their youth. They’d done so many stupid things back then so there was more than enough to keep them through the entire night, but eventually they did fall silent anyway. Richard fiddled with his empty bottle, while Paul had put his on the floor a good while ago. They were sitting close enough so that their shoulders were rubbing against each other, and there was just this feeling that Paul thought belonged in the past – something he’d left behind – but it was there, alive and kicking. 

He couldn’t help but to think of all those nights the two of them had shared a bed. They’d slept together so many times back in the days, not necessarily always feeling emotionally connected, but connected somehow. They’d been apart for so long, and yet the connection was now back, maybe even stronger than before. Paul wondered if Richard felt it too, but he didn’t have to speculate for long, as suddenly a pair of soft lips met his. 

Paul didn’t hesitate in the slightest, sinking into the kiss immediately, both of them hungering for each other. It was so perfect that it would almost have fit into a story. They both angled themselves better where they were sitting, allowing them both to embrace each other as they still passionately kissed. 

Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe, but the passion between them lingered even so. It was no doubt about what they both wanted, and Paul felt brave enough to start unbuttoning Richard shirt. It was discarded quickly, landing on the floor and already being forgotten, but soon being joined by the rest of their clothes. 

It wasn’t long before they were both back on the bed, Paul straddling Richard who was laying down on the bed, the two of them still intertwined by both lips and tongues. It seemed that they’d both yearned for this for so long, but seeming as they hadn’t seen each other for so long, they’d both just repressed it, locking it up somewhere deep down in the minds. Now those locks had broken and all that had been pent up since then was released. 

‘’Will you fuck me?’’ 

Richards voice was gravelly and filled with both lust and desire, lighting an extra spark in Paul. He was unsure he’d even be able to talk properly by now, so he could only nod, but Richard saw the pure, raw lust in his partners eyes. It was beautiful. 

Reaching down to the side of his bed, where his suitcase was laying, he rummaged around best he could without really seeing what he was doing. But, finally, he fished out the small bottle of lube and held it for Paul to take. He knew that the older man  _ loved  _ this procedure. He was fucking good at it too. 

Paul couldn’t help but to smirk, more than pleased to prep the other. They’d done this so many times in their youth, so that even now, so many years later, it was still in Paul’s muscle memory. 

But the sounds his partner did when Paul did prep him, was something he could never get used to. It was so fucking heavenly. He realized now, that deep down he’d missed them,  _ a lot.  _ There had been a lot of sex in his youth, but it was always something extra being together with Richard. 

Paul then withdrew his hand, his eyes wandering up from Richards ass, taking a few detours just to take that beautiful body in, and then up to the man's face. He was watching Paul with lidded eyes, lips parted a little bit, pleasure still on his face. ‘’You better just fuck me now, don’t make me wait.’’ 

Pauls smirk grew into a wide grin, his member throbbing slightly at the words. He was more than ready, already  as aroused as one could be and then some. No more waiting. None of them could take that. 

With a swift movement, Paul lined himself up with Richard, and slowly sunk himself deep inside the other, having to hold back not to lose it completely and just fuck the ever-living shit out of the man. Not that any of them would mind. They both knew that they liked it. But it would have to come later. 

The two were still laying completely still, getting used to the sensation of being this close once more. Richard reached up around Pauls neck, pulling the man down to himself and locking the other in a deep kiss once more, ensnaring the other with his tongue. While his partner was distracted with this, Paul sneakily started moving his hips, successfully drawing out a moan from Richard, pleased with finally getting some friction. The slow pace took a lot of willpower from both of them, but then again, it didn’t last long. Paul couldn’t help but to speed up, and Richard willingly met the man with his own hips, letting out small euphoric sounds each time. Paul couldn’t hold it in either, and small moans was starting to escape over his lips as well. 

The younger musician wrapped his legs around the other, urging him on and telling him to push deeper. Paul obliged, smirking when the new look on Richard’s face told him clearly that he’d found the man's prostate. Very much loving the expression, Paul continued to angle himself that way, hitting the spot over and over. 

By the feeling of Richards short nails now digging into Paul’s shoulder blades, he could tell the man was getting close to climax. In all honesty, he wasn’t that far off himself, the familiar coil in his stomach building. 

A few more thrusts, and Paul felt Richard clenching around him, and looking down between them, it was easy to tell that the man had reached orgasm. A very good one is seemed, since he was still clenching around Paul along with still being incredibly quiet. It wasn’t long before Paul followed, finding his own climax inside the other, his hips still thrusting, but now a lot less coordinated than before.  _ Fuck... He’d not come this hard in ages.  _

While Paul was riding out the last bit of his climax, Richard was slowly coming down from his, and was now enjoying the view of Paul on top of him, clearly very blissed out. It was downright beautiful... 

_ Man... He’d definitely have to visit Berlin more often now.  _


End file.
